


Pendragon Manor

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mystery, Prostitution, Romance, Summer Pornathon 2014, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sixteen year old Merlin finds work at Pendragon Manor as the young Lord's manservant, he thinks himself lucky. But his new master is as mysterious as he's handsome, and soon Merlin gets pulled into dirty secrets and perversions that shock the innocent boy as much as they arouse him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendragon Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 3rd Bonus Challenge - "Purple Romance" - at Summerpornathon.

The sun had already sunken behind the horizon, and the fog was creeping in from the moor when Merlin Emrys approached the gates of Pendragon Manor. The house looked foreboding, arching up against the autumn sky, with an array of chimneys and turrets, the windows dark and the surrounding gardens neglected and overgrown with vines. Merlin wrapped his fingers around the cold, iron bars of the gate, feeling trepidation settle in his stomach as he looked up at his new home and wondered what fate might await him here. 

Having grown up in one of London's many orphanages, Merlin had learned about the hardships of this world at an early age and knew that, at sixteen, he was now expected to fend for himself. Therefore, he had been grateful when the director of the orphanage, Mr. Edwin, had managed to secure him a position in the household of Lord Arthur Pendragon, although it was far out in the solitude of the countryside and Merlin had spent his whole life on the busy streets of the city of London. 

Merlin had not been told much about his new employer beforehand - only that Pendragon was rather young, unmarried and had been badly injured in the war – but he had been able to pick up quite a few rumours since arriving at the small village earlier that day. 

Apparently, Lord Pendragon was a loner. And even though he was said to be blessed with handsome and noble features, his personality had been described to Merlin as haughty and gruff. He didn't seek out the company of any of the other men of standing in the area, preferring to spend his days riding over his lands on a beast of a black stallion or shut away in the library of his house, a room that no one else was allowed to enter. The rest of his family was dead, and the only people he talked to were a woman from the village who went up to the manor during the day for cooking and housekeeping and the steward who lived in a small cottage on the grounds. None of this had helped to reassure Merlin, but he knew he was lucky to have found work at all and he was determined to prove himself in his new position as Pendragon's manservant. 

Taking a deep breath, Merlin pushed the gate open and made his way up to the house over gravelled paths littered with fallen plane leaves. He knocked at the servant's entrance, and a middle-aged woman with greying hair and a heavily lined face opened the door. 

''Yes?''

Merlin shifted nervously. ''I... uh... I'm Merlin Emrys. I have--''

''Ah, of course,'' the woman interrupted him, ushering him inside with a harried expression. ''It's good that you're finally here, Mr. Emrys. I'm Alice, the cook, and I've been told to wait for you. The master has already eaten his supper and doesn't want to be disturbed anymore tonight, so you'll have to wait till tomorrow to meet him. There are some left-overs on the stove for you, and I'll show you where you will sleep, then I'm off for the night.''

She didn't leave him much time to look around as she shooed him through the kitchen and down a dark corridor, leading to the servants quarters. The room she took him to had a small window, a narrow bed, a chair and a heavy wooden chest with a candle on top. Merlin realised it wasn't much, but it was still more than he had ever had to himself before so he was quite content with it. 

''I'll be back by cock's crow tomorrow to prepare breakfast,'' Miss Alice told him with a brisk nod when Merlin didn't voice any complaints or questions. ''So you better be up by then as well. Welcome to Pendragon Manor.'' 

She wished him a good night and then she was gone, leaving Merlin alone in the silence of the large and foreign house. It was a strange feeling for someone like Merlin, who was used to live in close and crowded quarters, with hardly a moment to himself. Then again, Merlin reminded himself, he wasn't entirely alone. There was Lord Pendragon, his new master, who had probably already retired to his private chambers somewhere upstairs. Merlin couldn't decide whether that idea made him feel more or less uncomfortable. He wondered what kind of man Pendragon was, whether the rumours had been true, and whether Merlin would be able to fit in here at Pendragon Manor. 

Merlin first unpacked his few meagre belongings, before he made his way back to the kitchens to find the food Alice had mentioned. He sat down with a bowl of stew and some bread at the large wooden table and was beginning to doze off a little when the door suddenly flew open. Startled, Merlin looked up to see a man standing in the doorway, swaying slightly and holding on to the frame as if to keep himself upright. His blond hair was dishevelled and he only wore a pair of dark breeches and a thin white shirt that hung open at the collar so that Merlin could see the well-muscled chest. 

The man's eyes were wild, a dark, mysterious blue, and they were boring right into Merlin.

''What are you doing here?'' the man barked, taking another step forward. 

''I- I'm...'' Merlin stuttered. ''Miss Alice said-''

''Never mind,'' the blond interrupted him impatiently. ''You will do. Come with me.''

''Oh... okay.''

Merlin got up hastily. Was this really Lord Pendragon, his new master? But who else could it be? And, apparently, he had changed his mind about not being disturbed tonight, so who was Merlin to argue?

He followed the blond man up a winding staircase in tense silence, and then down a long corridor, observing that his master walked with a slight limp, probably due to the injury Merlin had heard mentioned. At the end of the corridor, a door stood ajar, revealing the flickering glow of firelight, and it was there that Pendragon led Merlin. 

When Merlin followed him inside, though, he was surprised to find that Lord Pendragon had apparently taken him to his bedroom. Merlin would have expected to be told about his duties in a more formal setting, but maybe his master needed his help right away, and again, it was not Merlin's place to question his master. 

Looking around with bashful curiosity, Merlin's eyes were drawn to the huge four-poster bed, illuminated by the glow of the low-burning fire in the hearth and a few flickering candles. It looked as if someone had twisted in the sheets in the throes of a nightmare. 

''Sir...'' Merlin started hesitantly, but once more he was interrupted.

''Take off your clothes,'' Lord Pendragon commanded, his back still turned towards Merlin. 

''What?''

''That's what you were paid for, isn't it?''

''I- I thought-''

But before Merlin could say any more, Pendragon stood before him staring down at him with cold blue eyes that had Merlin tremble a little. Then the blond man grabbed Merlin's threadbare tunic where it hung loosely over his chest and ripped it right down the middle. 

''There,'' he said, voice sounding rough and tinted with something like bitter scorn. ''That's a good start. Now go on with it. I want to see you pleasure yourself.'' 

Heart hammering in his chest, all Merlin could do was stare wide-eyed at his new Lord and Master who now reclined in a high-backed armchair by the fire, his face hidden in the shadows. Merlin had no idea what was expected of him and felt frightened to ask. 

''Do you want me to give you orders?'' Pendragon asked after a moment, his voice husky now. ''Very well. Start with your shirt. Take it off. I want to see you properly.'' 

Not knowing what else to do, Merlin complied. He slid the ruined garment of his shoulders and, after a moment of hesitation, dropped it to the floor. The room was warmed by the fire, but Merlin still shivered, feeling his skin pebble and and his nipples pulling taut.

Lord Pendragon seemed to contemplate him and after a moment he hummed in what sounded like satisfaction. ''You're a little skinny, but not without charms I guess,'' he observed. ''Go on then, your breeches next. Unlace them and then pull them down to your knees.'' 

Merlin did as he was bid and soon was left in his thin small-clothes, feeling highly uncomfortable. He still had no idea why the master would ask this of him. Did he want to see whether Merlin was strong enough? Much like one would examine a horse?

''Well?'' the gravelly voice pulled Merlin out of his thoughts. ''Your undergarments then.''

Merlin hesitated, but it was obvious that Lord Pedragon was serious, and so Merlin started to pull the ties open with trembling fingers and then let the garment slide over his bony hips. He kept his eyes at the floor and waited. 

''Now touch your cock.''

Merlin looked up in shock then. Surely the other man couldn't mean... He glanced down at his prick which was already half-hard, much to Merlin's shame, and swallowed heavily. Surely his master couldn't want him to... but Pendragon just waved his hand impatiently.

''Go on, stroke yourself. Really, the bashful act is nice enough but I'd rather you'd get on with it.''

''I... I don't know how really,'' Merlin whispered, ducking his head, cheeks burning with mortification.

When he glanced up through his lashes, he saw Pendragon leaning forward in his chair, his handsome face pulled in to a frown. 

''Are you new at Madame Morgause's?'' he asked with obvious exasperation. ''Really, I'm paying her enough for her to know better than to send me someone who has no experience.'' He sighed. ''Well there's no helping it now. Surely you can't be so incompetent that you don't know how to masturbate?''

''You-- you want me to...?'' Merlin croaked wide-eyed.

''Well, yes, _obviously_. Honestly, did Madame Morgause not instruct you on what's expected from you?''

''I-...'' Merlin, of course, had no idea who Madame Morgause was, but felt to overwhelmed and scared to even begin to fathom how he could explain this.

Meanwhile Pendragon had apparently run out of patience, because he got up with a huff and walked over to Merlin, his limp more pronounced now, and then Merlin's mind went blank because Lord Pendragon grabbed his wrist and directed his hand down between Merlin legs, towards his hardening shaft. 

He pressed Merlin's own palm against the heated flesh, but it was the brush of the other man's fingers that caused Merlin to stiffen further until his prick stood straight up, throbbing and weeping from its slit.

''There you go,'' Pendragon murmured into his ear. The man's broader frame was hot in Merlin's back, his broad, calloused hand guiding Merlin into stroking his painfully hard flesh while the other held Merlin's hip in a bruising grip. ''It's not that hard is it?'' he asked with a soft chuckle that seemed to reverberate against Merlin's damp skin. 

''Tell me how it feels,'' Pendragon whispered a moment later, his breath hot on Merlin's neck.

''I...'' Merlin shuddered, dizzy from the turmoil of emotions curling in his belly: fear, lust, shame and excitement all rolling together. ''It... it feels... good.''

''Tell me more, come on. Describe it.''

''It's... it's hot and there's... like a pressure, in my belly and... and my groin and, Sir, please...'' Merlin let out a sob and then his cock jerked and he came over both their hands and his own chest and stomach. 

''Good boy,'' his master murmured, stroking him lazily while Merlin slumped against his chest, his knees weak and his thoughts scattered.

''What's your name, boy?'' Pendragon asked after a moment, and it almost sounded as if he were smiling.

''Merlin, sir. Merlin Emrys. I- I arrived today from London. I'm...'' He looked up at the blond man behind him uncertainly. ''I'm to be your new manservant?''

In an instant Lord Pendragon's face went completely blank and he took a step back, making Merlin stumble a little. 

''I beg you pardon?'' His voice was as cold as his eyes now.

''I... Mr. Edwin sent me. From... from the orphanage.''

''You... are not one of... No. Of course not.'' The blond man turned his back to Merlin, holding himself stiffly but Merlin could see that he was favouring his right leg and that his shoulders were trembling slightly with tension. ''I apologise, Mr. Emrys. We will forget what happened tonight. You... can go now.''

Merlin wanted to ask a thousand question but had no words and knew that he had to obey his master's wishes. ''Yes, Sir'' he whispered softly before he bowed down and hastily picked up his garments. 

Feeling confused and still weak-kneed, Merlin stumbled to the door. It was only later, when he was back in the kitchens, that Merlin realised that during the whole of this evening's events, and though they had been pressed as close as possible, he had not once felt any obvious arousal from his master.


End file.
